Vamp
by helen the 2nd
Summary: When Heiji gets bit by a vampire and in turn turns into one, trouble occurs especialy when a serial killer becomes a threat. Now mith plot.
1. Bit

Hi. I am new to this whole thing so help is appreciated. Thanks! If I didn't catch something please tell me.

**Warnings- **blood, mild gore, language, violence, and vampire-ism

Worse in later chapters.

**Disclaimer I do not own Detective Conan or the saying "Eat or be Eaten." **

* * *

He waited quietly in the alley. His breathing ragged and uneven. He peeked out only to be met by an empty street. Again.

He pulled back into the ally and leaned heavily against the wall with a sigh.

_'Come on,' _he thought,_ 'Some one has to be out.' _

His ears perked up at the sound of shoes hitting pavement.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

His panting started growing heavier.

He gulped quite loudly and hoped no one heard. The footsteps stopped and he immediately stilled. The footsteps started moments later after the bang of a trash lid closing. He relaxed but made no movement to show it except to relax his tense shoulders.

Who ever was out this late was getting closer. _'Come on,' _he thought desperately. Each step was as if time was slowing down and, to the one hiding, it felt like an eternity. He wanted to peek out but didn't want to give away his location so stayed put and tried to keep his breathing as calm as possible.

The footsteps were so close now. _'Just a little more,' _he thought. He leaned his head against the wall and looked at the dark night sky. He closed his eyes and panted through parted lips. The pain was starting to become unbearable.

He closed his eyes and lips as tightly as possible. His hands turned to fists at his sides so tight, he thought he could draw blood.

The footsteps were closer now.

_'So close.'  
_  
Closer.

_'Just a little more.'  
_  
The foot was just about to step onto the pavement to the mouth of the alley.

It only took seconds to do what happened next. The foot touched down and as the person came into full view, the man reached out and grabbed the right upper arm with his right hand and pulled slightly so he could grab the left shoulder with his left hand and threw his captive into the alley. He turned around just as his captive spun around to face him and gain his balance. He launched forward and forced his still unbalanced victim down easily. His left hand covered his victim's mouth, his right hand on the victim's left shoulder, and his crouching knees were on his victim's thighs. His victim was immobile except for the flailing arms that were trying unsuccessfully to push him off.

He had unwillingly thrown his victim into a lit part of the alley and, for the first time, got a good look at his victim, at least from the neck up. His victim was young, dark skinned, had green eyes, currently wide with fright, a baseball cap on backwards, which was dislocated, black hair, and, from lack of hair and feeling no bra strap under his right hand, male.

He chuckled lightly at his victim's fear. "Relax," he said calmly, "I'm not going to do anything funny or any thing of that sort."

His victim didn't calm down in the slightest. Instead he just flailed more and his breathing increased.

_'Damn it,' _he thought, _'He's just a kid.' _But he could hear his stomach growl in anticipation. He felt the usual pain behind his canines when he was this hungry. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't want to do this.

The pain was starting to spread from behind his canines to the whole top row of his teeth. The pain was so bad he didn't even notice when he punctured his lip and drew blood.

His victim, who noticed he wasn't paying attention, took the chance and punched his attacker with a right hook.

That brought him out of his musings and he unintentionally tightened his grip. He heard his victim whimper and go still. He eased up on his grip slightly and looked down at his victim. He took a better look at the boy who now had his eyes shut tightly and they were slightly watering with the start of tears.

_'Probably not much older than seventeen,' _he mused to himself. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He really didn't want to do this.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his wrist. His victim still had his eyes closed, and he noticed that tears were starting to escape, but had grabbed on to his wrists and was trying to pry him off.

_'Heh, kid's still got some fight left in him.' _"Sorry kid, but as the saying goes, 'Eat or be eaten.' " He watched as the kid snapped his eyes open. "I really wish I didn't have to do this, but as I said 'Eat or be eaten.' " He gave the kid a small smile which showed off a gleaming set of fangs. He could only imagine what he looked like as he watched the kid's eyes widen with fear. An unshaved man, shoulder length, unkept hair, a bucket hat, dark eyes, and a set of fangs, who was about to do who knows what. But he didn't imagine that his fangs were currently covered in his own blood.

He hooked his right thumb into the kid's shirt and jacket and pulled to reveal more neck. He felt the kid pull harder on his wrists. He moved his right hand to grab the kid's upper arm to break the kid's grip and keep the jacket and shirt away. He turned the kid's head away and bit into the jugular. He felt the kid squirm desperately but he just kept drinking. Soon he felt the kid go limp, then the heartbeat faded. When he was done, he removed his fangs and looked at the kid again.

The kid's dark skin was paler and his eyes were wide open. He closed his eyes then covered them with his hands. He swallowed and he could still taste the blood. He opened his eyes again and looked back at the kid. He sighed and reached out to the kid and closed the kid's eyes. He stood up and looked around. He found a tarp covering a dumpster and pulled it off. He took a whiff and realized it didn't smell too bad._ 'Probably put out here recently.' _he thought. He laid the tarp down on one side of the alley where it was fairly clean and then picked up the kid and laid him on it. He lifted the kid half way up so he could remove his jacket. He crossed the kid's wrists over the kid's chest like one would an ancient mummy. He looked around the alley and saw the kid's hat. He picked it up and brushed it off before placing it under the kid's head like a makeshift pillow.

He stood back and admired his work. The kid was lying on a blue tarp that left a foot border on all sides, arms crossed like a child playing dead, on an uncomfortable pillow. _'A flower would make this seem like an official funeral,' _he thought as he laid the kid's jacket over his victim's hands and face.

He left the alley and when he came to the mouth of the alley he turned around to look back. The kid was out of sight, hidden by the dumpster. "I really am sorry kid," he said before he turned and left.

* * *

Like I said I'm new so help please. What can I say, turning Heiji into something supernatural is fun. I'm not the first one to do it.


	2. Waking up

Hi I'm back with another chapter.

**Warnings- **blood, mild gore, language, violence, and vampirism

Worse in later chapters. None in this chapter.

**Disclaimer I do not own Detective Conan.**

Heiji woke up the next morning with a very stiff neck. He kept his eyes closed tightly as he propped himself up on his right hand and his jacket fell into his lap. He rubbed his stiff neck with his free left hand and rolled his head from side to side and all around to some how get out all the cramps. Once that was done he opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn't in his room or even in his house. As his brain woke up even more the detective part started taking in everything around him to try to piece together what happened.

He remembered being attacked, his attacker saying he was sorry, his attacker's vampire like qualities, and being bitten! In a panic he reached up to where he had been bitten with his left hand. He touched the left side of his neck and slowly slid it to where he remembered the teeth sliding painfully into his neck. He shuddered at the memory and accidentally touched the correct spot without meaning to. When his hand made contact he felt as if he had been bitten again plus a lot more pain. His right hand slid out from under him and he made painful contact with the ground. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. His left hand gripped his jacket which was still on his lap as his right hand clenched into a fist by his side. He waited for the pain to subside before taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. _'O.K., note to self,' _he thought, _'Don't touch bite mark.' _

He propped himself back up, this time on both arms. He noticed more of the alley this time. He noticed he was off to the side, and his vision was blocked by a dumpster. He noticed the state he was in, besides the place where he was bit hurt like he was just electrocuted by a really strong stun gun. He noticed the tarp under him, the jacket in his lap, and his baseball hat on the ground where his head would lay.

_'O.K.' _he thought as he sat cross legged to prop his right elbow on his knee so he could place his chin in his right hand as he laid his other arm in his lap. _'The murder? Attacker? Ugh it doesn't matter at the minute. He took care of the-my body. Covered the-my face. He definitely showed regret. He looked homeless. Ugh, I'm glad my parents aren't home at the moment.' _It was true, his parents were out of the house. His dad was working on a case that kept him at work and his mom was visiting a friend for a few days. So no one was home. _'Ugh I said I'd meet Kazuha later this afternoon.' _He looked up. It didn't seem like it was too late in the day, in fact it looked like it was actually early mourning.

He got up from the tarp and immediately felt light headed. He placed his left hand on the wall until he felt he wouldn't faint while his right hand held his jacket. He blinked to clear his vision. When he felt safe and the light headedness clear he replaced his right hand with his left so he could lean down and retrieve his hat. He pushed off from the wall, put his hat on backwards, and then his jacket. He took another look around to make sure nothing was left behind. When he established that nothing was left behind he left the same way he was shoved in.

After he left an employee from the building that the dumpster belonged to came out with the morning trash and noticed the removed tarp. He figured the wind blew it off so he threw away the trash and replaced the tarp.

* * *

Heiji walked down the street towards his home. The buildings kept the street from seeing the sunlight. Heiji was glad there weren't that many people out, just early risers and people who needed to be to work early or leaving from the night shift.

He kept his head down and his hands in his pockets not wanting to draw attention to himself. He made his way to the intersection to cross and continue on his way when the sun decided to make an appearance. The only skin that the sun touched was from Heiji's elbow's where his jacket sleeves ended to where his pockets covered his hands, his face, and neck._ 'Is the sun extra bright today or what?' _he thought. To him the sun seemed blinding and where the sun touched was burning, itching, and stinging. He groaned and winced away from the sun and closed his eyes to shield them from the harsh rays.

He heard chuckling to his right and squinted to see who was there. It turned out to be a middle aged man facing the street, waiting to cross, trying to block the sun from his eyes with his right hand, while his left hand searched his pocket for something. "First hangover?" the stranger asked. Heiji could smell alcohol on his breath and judging from his appearance he had slept outside and had a hangover himself. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. He turned to look at Heiji and chuckled again. "Try turning your hat around. It will keep the sun out of your eyes."

Heiji did as suggested and felt better once the sun was out of his eyes and shoved his hand quickly back into his pocket as it started to burn, but once it was covered the burning sensation was gone. "Thanks," he muttered, keeping his head down, kind of uncomfortable with being seen as hungover.

"No problem," said the man as he turned back towards the street.

The light changed and they crossed. The man turned going into the sun and Heiji continued going straight back into the shade of the buildings.

He was happy when he got home. No one to bother him, well at least until Kazuha arrived. He toed out of his shoes and continued into the house. He made his way to his room to find some clean clothes.

He went over what happened the night before again.

He had been walking in a bad part of town.

He had put a trash can lid back on a public trash can, that was probably knocked off by a hungry cat.

He had walked by an alley...

...then someone had pulled him into said alley. He was thrown deep into the alley then before he could get his balance he was knocked down by his attacker. His attacker had covered his mouth and held him down rather efficiently. His attacker had tried to calm him down, but had actually scared him more. He had hit his attacker, but that only made his attacker tense up and redirected his attacker's attention from whatever he was thinking about back to his captive.

_'He apologized,' _Heiji thought,_ 'He also had regret in his eyes. If a murder took care of his victim after they killed them it does mean they regret doing what they did to some extent...and if he was the one to,' _he shuddered as the next thought went through his head, _'take care of me after he thought I was dead...' _Heiji let the last thought trail off, not knowing where it was going completely. He had never been killed before, shot, but that had been partially his fault.

He thought back to the man, especially about right before he bit him. The man had bloody fangs like a vampire. Heiji shuddered as he remembered being bitten, it was a hot searing pain. He had wanted to scream but the hand over his mouth prevented him from making too much noise. He had fought till he was too weak and blacked out.

_'Did I die?' _he thought to himself. His left hand absently strayed to the bite mark but before his hand made it he remembered what touching it did and dropped his hand back to his side._ 'No I didn't die. I wouldn't be here if I died.' _He took deep breaths to calm himself. He slid down the wall as his eyes grew wide. _'Come on! Vampires don't exist.' _He took a deep breath to calm down. _'I'll just take a shower and think about this later.'_

He went over to his dresser, grabbed what he wanted, and then proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

After his shower, Heiji wrapped a towel around his waist and secured it before stepping out. The shower had definitely helped. His muscles were more relaxed, but his mind was still going over what had happened. _'O.K.' _he thought to himself, _'So I was bit by a vampire wannabe or some crazy person who thought they were a vampire.' _He sat on the edge of the tub, propped his elbows on his knees, and placed his chin in his right hand. _'Or there's the unlikely chance it was a real vampire.' _He placed his head in both hands and groaned. "There's no way," he said to himself. "There's just _no way!__  
_  
"Vampires are fictional, they don't exist. They exist in movies and books not in _real life!" _Heiji let out a frustrated groan. He stood up and got dressed before drying off the mirror with his towel. He looked into the mirror to see himself staring back. He groaned again, but this time for a different reason. He had forgotten to dry his hair, but it was starting to dry so he left it as is, besides he had other things to worry about.

He thought back on the attack._ 'I wonder if the wound needs bandages,' _he thought, _'If I blacked out I probably lost too much blood. I should have thought about that before I got in the shower.' _He was worried that he might have reopened his wound. He pulled down his shirt with his left hand, while he rested his right hand on the sink to reveal the wound only to see two scars where the wound would have been. He stared._ 'Wounds don't heal that fast.' _He let go of his shirt to see how much of his shirt covered the wound to find that only one scar was covered and the top of his shirt just reached the base of the top scar. He traced the top of his shirt with his left hand, only to touch the top scar by accident.

Pain raced through him again. His right hand gripped the sink, while he fell to his knees in pain, his left hand dropping to the floor also. He leaned his forehead against the cabinet and took a few calming breaths before grabbing the sink with his left hand, along with his right, and hauling himself to his feet. "Oww," he said to himself. He left the bathroom just as the doorbell rang. He ran into his room to grab his hat then down the stairs to greet Kazuha at the door.

* * *

O.K. I want to thank everyone who read this story and **MimzSilver** for my very first review. Please anyone tell me if I screwed something up.

Sadly I didn't finish were I wanted but I wanted to put up something so I found a different end for this chapter and I'll put everything that didn't make it in this chapter into the next chapter.

Oh and before anyone jumps down my throat I'm doing my own version of a vampire because there are so many out there.


	3. Clueless

Hi I'm back.

**Warnings-**blood, mild gore, violence, language, and vampireism.

None this chapter but Kazuha might be slightly OOC.

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

* * *

Kazuha was smiling as Heiji opened the door, but soon frowned with disappointment at the state Heiji was in. "Ahou, you're not even ready yet," she yelled.

"Ahou, I am too ready," Heiji retorted.

"No you're not. You're hair's still wet."

"I...," his voice died off as he turned away and scratched the back of his head. "forgot to dry it is all," he finished in a mumble.

Kazuha sighed and walked past Heiji, who moved to the side, and walked into the house. She toed off her own shoes then turned around to face him again. "Well go finish getting ready already, ahou," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ahou," Heiji mumbled as he walked past Kazuha and back up the stairs to the bathroom to clean up his mess. He picked up his clothes and everything else he had used and deposited them into the hamper then walked into his room to grab a jacket. He was concentrating so much on finding something comfortable that he didn't noticed when Kazuha entered with something in her hands. When he accidentally dropped his jacket and kneeled down to pick it up, Kazuha took the opportunity to cover his head with the towel she grabbed from the linen closet. She then proceeded to dry off her friend's head vigorously as Heiji squawked indignantly.

"Kazuha, get off," Heiji said as he tried to grab her wrists. Kazuha only responded by rubbing harder. "Get off me," he had stopped trying to grab his friend's wrists and was trying to squirm free.

"Hold still," Kazuha said trying to finish. "Almost done... There!" she exclaimed with a flourish as she finished.

Heiji stood up shakily as he turned around to glare at her, jacket in hand. Kazuha just grinned as if nothing was wrong. "What was that for?" he growled out.

"It's too humid," she replied calmly. She looked at what her friend had before going over to him and exchanging the jacket for the towel. "Your hair would never have dried if you left it wet," she stated as she hung the jacket back up and began looking for a different one. Heiji just stood back as his friend rummaged through his clothes. She pulled out a jacket and handed it to him. "Here, put this on."

"I can dress myself you know," he said as he glared at her as he held the jacket tightly.

"I know, but this one's better," she stated, "Besides, because of all the humidity it's too hot for long sleeves."

"Well, where are we going anyway?"

"That's for me to know and ya to find out."

Heiji sighed, "Fine, let's go." He looked at the towel in his hands. "After I go put this away." He then went to put the towel in the hamper. As he came back, he put the jacket on and realized that it was one of his lighter jackets. He stopped next to Kazuha who was standing in his door as he straightened the jacket.

"I don't even see why ya need a jacket," Kazuha said as she swatted his hands away to do the job herself.

Heiji let his hands fall to his sides, "Ahou, ya don't have ta act like my Okan."

"Sometimes I feel like your Okan," Kazuha said as she finished with the jacket. "Come on, ahou," and with that Heiji went into his room to comb his hair and retrieve his hat that had fallen out of his grasp as Kazuha went to the front door to slip on her shoes and wait.

When Heiji came back down, hat on backwards, and slipped into his own shoes, they left. As Heiji made his way to his bike Kazuha pulled on his arm to stop him. "Let's take the bus instead," she gave as an excuse.

Heiji groaned. "You're dragging me shoppin'," he exclaimed, seeing as it was the only reason they'd take the bus.

"Ya said you'd do anythin' I wanted today, ahou."

"But shoppin'," Heiji whined.

"Yes shoppin'." Heiji slumped his shoulders and dropped his head in defeat. "Besides we can talk," Kazuha went on. Heiji groaned resigning himself to his fate.

He was starting to feel the same burning, itching, and stinging sensation he felt earlier, returning. Any skin that was touched by the sun was feeling the sensation, again. He straightened up and noticed that just like that morning the sun was too bright, brighter than what it probably should have been at that time of the day. Heiji turned his hat around so the bill was forward to shield his eyes from the sun.

Kazuha glanced at Heiji and bit her lip in a nervous gesture. Heiji looked over at her and asked, "What's the matter Kazuha?"

Kazuha jolted away from Heiji as if shocked. "It's nothin'," she said as she stopped walking and turned to Heiji to talk. "It's just...," she trailed off as she looked up at Heiji's hat.

Heiji, who had also stopped and turned to look at Kazuha, looked at where Kazuha was looking. "My hat?" he asked. Kazuha just nodded. "It's too bright out is all," Heiji said as he turned and started walking again.

Kazuha blinked a few times before running after her friend. When she caught up with Heiji, she asked, "So you're not thinkin' of anythin'?"

"No not really. Why do ya ask?"

"N-no reason," she stuttered. She didn't need Heiji knowing that she watched him as he solved murders. "Ya know that week long vacation we have next week?" she said to change the subject.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I was talkin' with Ran-chan about it, and she invited us to Tokyo for that whole week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do ya want ta go?"

Heiji thought about it. Going would mean he could talk to Kudo and maybe talk about what had happened in the alley. Maybe together they could make some sense out of what had happened, because he was having trouble wrapping his head around what had happened not to mention that very little of the situation actually _made_ sense. "Sure, why not, it'll be fun," he answered.

They walked and made small talk all the way to the bus stop then more small talk while they waited for the bus. Topics ranged from school, to kendo, to akido, to what to do in Tokyo, and other things. And of course Heiji complained about being dragged around shopping.

* * *

Thanks to any reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and readers. I still didn't get where I wanted to but oh well. Next chapter they go shopping.

Okan= mother

Chapter 1 posted 7/10/09

Chapter 2 posted 7/24/09

Chapter 3 posted 4/5/10


	4. Ride

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

**Warnings:** same as they were before, but none this chapter.

* * *

The bus took awhile to arrive, allowing Kazuha to tell Heiji about the store she was dragging him to. Apparently the store was new and they were going to the grand opening. Heiji only half listened as Kazuha rambled on, his mind going back to the attack that he just couldn't comprehend.

It was annoying him that this was a mystery he couldn't solve, but he just didn't have enough information to figure out what was going on. It wasn't a murder that he could solve, or at least he hoped it wasn't a murder because then it would be his murder and that would just be weird because he wasn't dead. Murders were easier to solve then this. Murderers had motive, opportunity, and incentive. All of which Heiji did not know, except maybe opportunity.

"Ahou!" Kazuha yelled right into Heiji's ear causing him to almost fall off the bench they were sitting on. "Ya said ya wouldn't think 'bout any cases or anythin' involvin' a case for one day, and here ya are thinkin' 'bout a case," she yelled at him. No one was around so she didn't see why she should keep her voice down and besides she had a point to make.

"A-a-ahou, I wasn't thinkin' 'bout a case," he tried to argue, but it came out small and scared.

She gave him a deadpan stare for a few seconds. "You're a terrible liar," she said as the bus hissed to a stop.

They got on and found out the bus was crowded. Not overly crowded but it was hard to find two seats together. Some people were standing even though there were a few empty seats. They paid the fee for the bus and walked down the center to an empty seat. Kazuha found one in the middle of the bus and Heiji grabbed the straps above the seat and leaned over Kazuha.

To keep his mind from drifting to the alley the night before and since Kazuha was talking about the store and what she had heard about it he decided to observe the people around him. Never know when observing someone could come in handy, as a distraction or for a murder investigation.

The bus started off with a jerk sending its occupants swaying. Near the front there was a man in a suit, tie, and glasses. He was standing and reading a newspaper. There was no open seat near him but there was one farther back, so he thought it was because the man's stop was close. He had an irritated look on his face and he didn't look like he was concentrating on what he was reading. Heiji figured he was probably going into work and considering the time of day, he was probably going in to fix something that wasn't done right and needed fixing, on his off hours. Probably a well paying job too, considering the fine quality of his suit.

Closer to them was a middle age, heavy-set woman with two kids who wouldn't sit still. She had a brown bag on her lap probably filled with groceries. She looked exhausted and just about ready to lose it with the next person to bother her, who would most likely be her kids.

After finding all the interesting people in the front of the bus, everyone else having nothing that would make them stand out, Heiji turned towards the back of the bus.

About three-fourths into the bus was a young man and woman, both in their early to mid twenties. They were on the opposite side of the bus. They were in the same positions as Heiji and Kazuha, the guy standing while leaning over the girl while she talked.

The girl was wearing a pink, knee length skirt, a white blouse with a pink jacket over it, pink high heels, and a wide pink headband holding back long, golden-blond, wavy hair. She had blue eyes that twinkled with happiness, pale pink lips and white teeth that were revealed when she smiled or talked. Heiji guessed that with her pale complexion and facial features she was a foreigner, probably of a western decent. She was beautiful, like the girl who plays the mean popular girl in movies, but she seemed less of a bitch then the role those girls played.

Her face wasn't the only thing that was attractive either. Heiji's eyes slid to the tips of her pointed toe, four inch spike, feet-killing shoes up the shaved athletic legs of a runner. Heiji's eyes slid farther up her body over nice hips and a lean stomach that was neither too thin nor or too muscled. His eyes slid farther up to a chest that wasn't too big or too flat and accented nicely without popping out of the young woman's top. Not that the top would let it, the top just dipped under her collar bone.

Heiji's eyes slid over to the girl's companion. Again, Heiji guessed he was also a foreigner of a western descent because of facial his features. He was lightly tanned. He had short, messy, dark hair and dark eyes and he was about Heiji's height. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. From what he could see the guy wasn't overly muscled, but also not scrawny and thin. He wore a black leather jacket that looked like to was well taken care of, a white T-shirt, and black jeans.

At that moment the guy looked down the aisle towards the front of the bus and spotted Heiji staring. He blinked once before he smiled and raised his right hand in greeting. Heiji blinked at being caught, but before he could wave back he watched as the guy's gaze turned towards his companion. Heiji's gaze followed his and noticed that the girl had grabbed onto the guy's jacket and was looking at, as if she was asking a silent question. Without moving his lips the guy pointed towards Heiji and the girl's gaze caught Heiji's gaze. Like her companion, she smiled and raised her right hand in greeting. Heiji did the only thing he could at being caught staring, he waved back.

Heiji watched as the guy placed his right hand on the girl's left shoulder. She turned away from Heiji and watched as her companion pulled the rope to signal that they had to get off. The girl nodded and collected her handbag that was pink, matched her outfit, and had been placed out of Heiji's line of sight.

The bus stopped, sending all the occupants swaying and holding on to the supports and their belongings. Heiji turned back to Kazuha and scooted out the way of the couple as they made their way off the bus. Heiji noticed as the bus took off again that Kazuha either wasn't aware of what he had been doing or wasn't going to admit that she knew what he had been doing. She just rifled through her purse looking for something.

After a half hour more of the bus ride Kazuha said that their stop was next. As they stepped out of the bus Heiji noticed that the temperature had risen and the humidity was making the temperature even hotter and more unbearable. Heiji groaned at the unbearable weather conditions.

"I told ya didn't need a jacket," Kazuha said.

"Shut up," Heiji muttered, "Where is this place anyway?"

"Its not very far from here."

Heiji groaned again as they walked towards this mystery store of Kazuha's. Even though it was hot and humid, Heiji tried to shrink into his coat. For some reason the sun had starting irritating his skin again and it was annoying him to no end. "How far?" he whined.

Kazuha glared at him. "Ahou, stop buggin' me," she nearly shouted.

"Ahou," he muttered. Sure, he did promise that he would spend the day with Kazuha with no mysteries and no murders, but he really didn't want to spend all that time shopping. He grumbled again at the feeling on his skin. Well, getting out of the sun wouldn't be so bad if it stopped the skin irritation. He was desperately trying not to fidget to get rid of the irritation.

After a short walk, no more then ten minutes at the most from the bus stop, Heiji and Kazuha made it to the mall the store, or _'the store of evil and horrors'_ as Heiji thought to call it, was presiding in. As they entered the skin irritation disappeared and Heiji's mood lifted from annoyed to being tolerable at being dragged around shopping.

As the irritation disappeared and Heiji's mood lifted his stomach growled. Kazuha glared at him as he looked away sheepishly. "I didn't eat this mornin'," he explained. Kazuha shook her head, grabbed his elbow, and dragged him to the grand opening that was her original destination as Heiji complained about wanting to go to the food court to get something to eat.

* * *

Sorry this story takes so long to update, but the saying is "Better late then never." Although I don't know who said it.

Time for thanks: **Thanks to the readers, to the people who reviewed (Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw, Katara Falcon, Yuuki-Neechan, AkemiXchan, Helen Star, Rose Blood Cat, and Lily)and the people who favorited and alerted this. **

**SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT!**

**Posted 8/6/10**


	5. Shopping

Hi I'm back. What's it been half a year, more, less? Well who cares I'm back thats all that matters right?

**Warnings:** same as they were before, but none this chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

To say the owners and the only employees of the new store were bored would be an understatement. They were bored to death, actually they were bored past death. They were dead and stiff at the counter and the store was the same.

They had had two people walk in, both female and in their late thirties when the female owner/employee bounced over. She was far too perky, overzealous, and seemed to have consumed too much caffeine for the two women to handle. So when she turned her back to get the male owner/employee, they ran for their lives.

When she had turned to address the customers, they were gone. She frowned while her coworker shook his head and sighed. "You have to calm down," he said.

"But they were our first customers since we opened," she whined.

"Calm. Down. Now come over here and wait with me." She huffed and went to go lean behind the counter with her coworker.

And so they had been like that for two hours. The woman was starting to get restless and jittery while her coworker was starting to get worried she'd lose what little control she had and would run around the store in boredom looking for something to do.

And that's when Heiji and Kazuha walked in. Just as the woman was about to jump over the counter, for her coworker was very certain she would, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that they both knew meant 'stay here'. Her shoulders fell and she stuck her tongue out at him. He didn't mind her childish antics and instead smiled a small victory smile over the fact that he had won the battle of who would greet the new customers.

He stepped out from behind the counter and approached Heiji and Kazuha. He made it half way when something hit his head. He turned around to see his coworker looking off to the side, a pout on her lips, as if she hadn't done anything. He looked down to see a small bath loofa on the floor. He picked it up and proceeded on his way over to the newest customers, keeping the loofa behind his back.

"Hello," he said, his Japanese laced heavy with an American accent, "Welcome to Originality, the original clothing store. We sell, make, and tailor clothes according to our customers' needs. We also have the best customer service you could ever ask for." He let out a small sigh before saying in a louder voice in English so his coworker could hear without having to turn towards her, _"Anna please refrain from throwing the pumice stone at me."_ He turned his head around to look at his coworker, now known as Anna, along with Heiji and Kazuha's curious gazes only to see her wielding a bath brush. He raised an eyebrow at her.

_"Shows what you know,"_ she said, also in English, crossing her arms as she held the brush, _"It's a bath brush." _She turned her face away from her coworker, nose in the air, as if she was mad at him for getting her next choice of weapon wrong. This caused his other eyebrow to rise. A few seconds passed before she sighed. _"I couldn't find a pumice stone,"_ she said in softer voice.

Heiji raised an eyebrow at the conversation, having understood every word. He then looked at Kazuha who looked like the semi private conversation was half understood and half lost on her. Heiji realized it probably was, considering her English grades weren't the best in the class. He decided not to translate.

The man rolled his eyes at his coworker's childishness before turning back with a calming smile and pressed his fingers of his right hand against his chest. "Hello, I'm Ethan and the child behind the counter is Anna," he said with a small gesture the same hand to indicate the woman behind the counter. She lifted her hand in a gesture of greeting before dropping it and glaring at her coworker.

He offered Kazuha his arm. "Shall we?" he asked with a charming smile.

"No that's alright we're really just looking," Kazuha declined as nicely as possible.

"I insist, besides," Ethan lowered his voice and moved in a little as if to avoid other people from hearing him, "I need to get out from behind the counter she's driving me crazy."

"Um, O.K. then," Kazuha said as she slipped her arm through his.

Ethan took them farther into the store and as they passed the counter he threw the loofa that he was holding back at Anna who was hit in the head by it. Heiji, who was following behind Ethan and Kazuha, watched the whole exchange go on while Kazuha remained in the dark about the whole thing. He raised an eyebrow at the employees' antics and when Anna noticed she hid the loofa behind her back and gave him a smile that one would usually give when they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Ethan talked with Kazuha about what the store sold and what he recommended would look good on her and even though Kazuha kept protesting that she and Heiji would be fine on their own Ethan only brushed off her protests insisting that he knew what he was doing and that he would go insane if he had to deal with the woman behind the counter.

Kazuha sighed and just let the man do what he wanted. Heiji was slightly glad he wasn't going to be the one asked how Kazuha looked after she tried on each outfit. He hoped at least he still wouldn't be asked.

Ethan led them to the woman's changing rooms. Outside were small, white, cushioned, double-sided benches. "You can rest here if you'd like," Ethan offered Heiji as he gestured to the benches.

Heiji considered it. Leave Kazuha alone in a store with a stranger, follow the two around while they looked through an unknown amount of clothes being asked his opinion, or lie down on one of the benches and maybe catch a, hopefully, short nap. It was settled. "Have fun Kazuha," he said as he plopped down on one of the benches. He removed his shoes before lying down and bending his knees to put his feet on the bench. "Scream if ya need me," he said as he covered his eyes with his left arm.

Kazuha gapped at Heiji's statement. _'How could he be so, so infuriatin'… leavin'_ me with a complete stranger,' Kazuha thought.

Ethan on the other hand had different thoughts going through his head, mostly thoughts about young love. "Shall we go then?" he asked as he waved his free hand down an aisle.

Kazuha looked back at the relaxing Heiji once before huffing and then dragging Ethan down the aisle.

* * *

Alright like I said I'm back with a short chapter. It was either make it nice and long (and make everyone wait a year or longer) or split it in two (or more) and get up a chapter now. So, yeah short and sweet it is. Its dusty and I still haven't gotten all the dust off.

Alright time for thanks: thanks to the readers who have been waiting for a very long time, thanks to the subscribers, thanks to the alerters, and, drum roll please**, Yuuki-Neechan, Lily, Rose Blood Cat, Helen Star, AkemiXchan, Katara Falcon, Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw, PokerFace312, DetectiveLinky, Bright Misdreavus, Haru Inuzuka, **and **Black Phantom 1412. **Special thanks to them for sticking with me even though I'm always late with my updates.

Next chapter they finish shopping and Heiji gets something to eat.

* * *

Posted 3/28/11


	6. Shopping torment

Hi, I'm back and sooner then last time.

**Warnings:** same as before but still none this chapter

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN **(but I do own Anna, Ethan, and Origiality)

* * *

There was too much noise for a nearly empty store.

Eyes closed and totally relaxed Heiji couldn't escape the noise of, well he didn't know where it was coming from. He thought someone else might have entered the store, and he doubted the store had gotten that busy that fast. But some of the sounds didn't sound like clothing store sounds. There was the click of heels on carpet and linoleum, children crying, people talking, and other noises, some of which he thought were coming from the food court but that was in another part of the mall. And if he tried to focus on one noise he'd lose it and any other of the other noises for that matter, but as soon as he tried to relax and lose focus he'd be assaulted by noise.

It was getting on his nerves and interrupting his nap.

"Try these on."

Heiji was caught off guard by the sudden voice. He threw the arm covering his eyes off with more force than necessary. Above him, kneeling on the bench attached to the one he was lying on so she could see him on was the female worker, Anna. In her hands was a pair of sunglasses. "Try these on," she said handing Heiji the sunglasses.

Heiji sat up slowly eyeing the employee/owner with caution. With all the other noises he hadn't heard her approach. He took the sunglasses from her and put them on.

Anna took one look at Heiji before she shook her head and snatched them off his nose and handed him another pair. "These next," she said.

Heiji held up his hand. "I'm not really here to do any shoppin'," he said.

"Well, I'm bored, you're here, therefore I dress," she said trying to maneuver around Heiji's hand to put the sunglasses on him. Heiji on the other hand kept dodging her attempts.

"Then why don't ya help Kazuha?" Heiji asked before he almost fell off the bench in an attempt to get away.

"No good at women's fashion."

Heiji stared at her as if she had grown a second head as he held on to the back of the bench to keep from falling off as he leaned back as far as his arms would allow.

"Ya're a girl," he almost yelled.

"So, I'm no good at women's fashion and Ethan's no good at means' fashion. I take care of our male customers and Ethan takes care of our female customers. So just put these on and get it over with," she said as she dangled the sunglasses by one of their arms in front of Heiji.

Resigned to his fate, Heiji took the glasses and put them on. Again they were taken off by Anna. Annoyed with the rough treatment, Heiji almost growled as he watched her rummage with her left hand as her right hand held onto the back of the bench, for something on the seat next to her. "Don't ya have a mirror or somethin'?" he asked, his frustration growing but he was resisting the urge to growl at the woman.

"Yeeesss," she said as she paused in her rummaging only to start up again, the sounds of plastic and metal could be heard clacking against one another. "But I thought you weren't here to shop," She said as she looked back up at him with another pair of sunglasses in her hand.

"I'm not, but I can at least decide for myself what looks alright and what doesn't," by the end, Heiji really was growling at Anna.

She looked up at him, as if he was dumb. "I'm bored, you're here, dressing you relives my boredom," she said slowly, even making hand gestures between herself and Heiji all the while holding the pair of sunglasses in her left hand.

"What if someone enters the store? Don't ya have to be there to help 'em?"

"It's a store, they'll just look around," she said with a dismissive wave of her right hand as she held up the newest glasses she wanted Heiji to try on.

Heiji was growling and about to respond when a voice interrupted the conversation between him and Anna. "Oh no, it appears I'm too late." Heiji and Anna turned to look at someone behind Heiji. Behind and slightly to the left of Heiji was Ethan and Kazuha.

"See," Anna nearly shouted as she stood up and pointed at Ethan, "A perfect example of my expertise. If it wasn't for me, and my boredom, he would have worked in plaid pants, a striped shirt, with a polka-dot tie."

Both Heiji and Kazuha looked at Ethan. He was a little over five foot nine and scrawny. He had short, dark blond, curly hair and dark sky blue eyes. He was wearing dark, comfortable looking jeans, a sky blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and white slightly worn tennis shoes. A much better choice then the clown outfit Anna described.

Ethan frowned at sounding like a human size doll that relived his coworker's boredom. He then smirked, if Anna could call him a doll, he could do the same. "And, if it wasn't for me," he said as he gestured with his right hand at his coworker, "She would have worn a dress so loud it would have shook the foundation."

Heiji and Kazuha turned their attention toward Anna. She was wearing a short sleeve red dress that stopped just a little above her knees with a V-collar and a wide black belt with a silver rectangle clasp around her waist. She was also wearing black leather knee high boots with a spike heel that made her a good two inches taller then her coworker. She was attractive too with shoulder length, dark, wavy hair and brown eyes. She wasn't exactly model material but she could make heads turn if she wanted.

"Touche," she said as she gave a slow turn to show off her outfit. "Don't worry you're in great hands with Ethan, and I just realized we don't know your names."

"Toyama Kazuha," Kazuha introduced herself before gesturing towards Heiji, "And this is Hattori Heiji."

"Ah, well nice to meet you both. Was there something you need Ethan?" Anna asked as she turned her attention back to Ethan.

"Yes actually. I noticed that _that _area wasn't set-up completely yet, where are the, um, items?"

Anna looked confused for a moment before her face lit up in comprehension. "Whoops, they're still packed up behind the counter."

"Thanks," Ethan said before muttering under his breath, trying to remember something. "Hattori-kun?," He said slightly confused before nodding and starting with more confidence. "Yes Hattori-kun, I'm sorry about my co-worker's antics and I know I have no right to ask this but could you bear with it? If she's left bored it could be catastrophic."

"Fine," He said.

Anna returned to her previous spot with a smile before rummaging around for another pair of sunglasses. "I knew we should've taken my bike," he muttered under his breath as he decided to stick it out through the torture.

Anna perked up at his statement. "Bike?" she asked. "Motor or pedal?"

"Motor," Heiji said as he gave Anna a confused look.

"Uh-oh," he heard Ethan say behind him. As he turned around to ask Ethan what was the matter, he missed the maniacal smile spreading across Anna's face. Ethan quickly picked up Heiji's shoes and shoved them at him with a quick "You'll need these," before Anna pulled Heiji across the back of the bench and to another part of the store.

Kazuha started to go after them but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back to see a slight smile on Ethan's face.

"She's got a thing for guys that ride motorcycles," he said as way of explanation. "Don't worry she'll bring him back alive if not slightly traumatized."

Kazuha looked back in the direction her friend was dragged before turning back to Ethan. "Um, O.K.," she said, slightly unsure. "What was that thing ya were asking Anna-han about?" she asked to change the topic.

Ethan blinked a few times before recognition dawned on him. "Oh," he said, "We have a spa here and I just remembered that it wasn't completely set up."

"A spa?"

"Uh huh, we thought it would be nice for our customers," he said as he started towards the counter and Kazuha followed him. "For now we're just starting out with manicures and pedicures," he said as he went behind the counter and Kazuha stayed if front of it. "But we hope," he stopped as he ducked behind the counter and came back up with a medium sized cardboard box in his hands, "To offer other services soon." He came out from behind the counter and started off towards some part of the store with Kazuha following him. "Such as facials, shoulder massages, you know small things. To make our customers more relaxed, people waiting for them, anyone really."

"How original."

Ethan stopped and turned back to her with a smile, "That's why we're called _Originality_."

* * *

O.K. so I'm back sooner then my last chapter which I'm happy about. I'm sorry this story is taking so long to update, my only excuse is that a) school b) other stories and c) distractions. The good thing is I know where I want this story to go so I'm not typing completly blind.

Super hearing and more denial this chapter. I'm hoping that by chapter 8 I can get into some action, or at least I get to mention the action that has been going on unseen.

* * *

Posted 5/20/11


	7. Newspaper and Plot

Hi, I'm back and in a little less then a year. Yeah I know I'm not that great with updating but thanks for reading and reviewing despite that.

**Warnings:** Same as before but still none this chapter execpt for the mention of murder. And no Detective Conan characters this chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN **(but I do own the vampire and the news stand guy)

* * *

In another part of Osaka, a man in a bucket hat, dark gray trench coat, and scruffy clothes was standing in front of a newspaper stand looking like he was staring into space. He had shoulder length unkept, shaggy hair, a somewhat trimmed beard, and dark eyes.

The stand employee was starting to get annoyed with him. The guy wasn't moving, except for an occasional movement of his head, or even look interested in what the stand was selling. He even wondered if the man spoke Japanese because he looked foreign.

The man looked down at the newspapers on display, his eyes going over the headlined slowly. After stopping at the last one his eyes lingered before looking back up at the employee. A few more seconds passed before he pointed down at the papers. "Which one of these has the most current obituaries?" asked the man in a low, scratchy, voice slowly.

The employee looked at the man funny. "I don't really read the paper for the obits but this one," he tapped a paper that, form his view, was a little to the left of center of the available newspapers, "this one is usually good about keeping things up to date."

The man picked up the paper and unfolded it then opened it and laid it down across the stand. He scanned it and the employee realized it was the obituary page. The man flipped through a few more pages before putting the paper back together the way it had been. "This'll do," he said, "How much?"

The employee told him the amount and he reached slowly into his right pocket and pulled out change. He slowly counted it out in his hand, his lips moving a little as he did so. He closed his fist and handed the change to the employee who counted it at a much faster rate while the man reached into his other pocket and did the same thing as last time. This time he dropped some coins into his right hand before handing those over to the employee and putting the rest back into his pocket.

He picked the paper up, folded it in half, and stuck it in one of the bigger pockets of his coat. "Thank you," he said, "Have a good day."

"You too," the employee said back as he put the change into the register.

The man walked at a slow pace to a park and sat on a bench. The park wasn't very quiet due to the fact that there were kids running around and screaming, but the man didn't mind. Kids of all ages ran around while moms and dads sat and watched or talked to someone they knew or just met. There were also a few teenagers there who had most likely gotten stuck with babysitting duty.

The man took a slow look around before opening up the paper to read. The first thing he started with was the obituaries. He scanned them for the teen he had bitten last night.

Usually when he drank he drank only enough to keep the hunger pangs away, which was only about a pint or two from a young adult or an older teenager, but never a child or someone too old. A pint or two might have made the person woozy but it wasn't enough to kill a person. He had stopped drinking that much a long time ago.

He sighed as he scanned the obituaries. He had taken someone's life, he at least wanted to know who's and maybe say sorry if he could, even though the person was already dead, offer condolences to any relatives, things of that nature. Before when he had killed, he didn't care about his victims but he had changed in his long life.

After going through the whole list of recently deceased and coming up with nothing the man refolded the paper the way it was originally folded before folding it in half the way he had. He stood up and put the paper back into his lager pocket and made his way to the small bathroom in the park.

'_Maybe the body hasn't been found yet?'_ he thought as he opened the door and made his way to a sink. _'Or maybe the paper hasn't been notified of the death yet?' _

He stared at his reflection in the mirror before running his right hand over the unshaved part of his face and yawned. He dropped his hand to rest it on the basin of the sink as he dug around with his other hand in one of the pockets of his long coat and pulled out a tube of tooth paste that was half full and a traveling toothbrush. He pulled out the toothbrush from its container and rinsed it off, applied some tooth paste to the bristles, and began to brush his teeth. As he was doing so, he reached back into the same pocket he had pulled the tooth paste and brush from and pulled out an article a friend had clipped from a newspaper. He unfolded it to look at it. The headline read, '_Three Killed By Vampire Murderer'_ underneath the headline were pictures of the deceased when they were still alive and an article about the case. He had already read it so many times he didn't need to reread it, it was already memorized.

The article was a week and about four days old and in Russian. Three days after the article had made headlines the murders had stopped and six days ago the same type of murders had appeared in Japan. Thankfully the papers weren't reporting too many details about the case, yet. So far they had only reported that some people were being murdered, now whether this was because the police had told them to stay quiet about the vampire angle to make sure no one panicked or they simply didn't know was not something the man needed to or cared to know.

He spat out the paste, rinsed out his mouth, and rinsed off his brush before putting it back into its container. Then he put the paste and brush back into their designated pocket before looking again at the article. He sighed, folded it back up, and returned it to the pocket it had originally come from with the toothbrush and paste.

He placed both hands on the basin of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He stood there staring for a good while just breathing while his hands occasionally tightened on the basin and at times was deeper or stopped suddenly. Finally he sighed as he closed his eyes and let go of the basin. He brought his left hand up to hold the left side of his coat steady as he fished around with his right hand for something in one of the inner pockets. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

He opened his eyes to look at the knife he had just pulled out of his coat. It was 13 inches long (33 cm) and an inch and a half wide (4 cm), it curved up to a tip at the end, and had teeth on the opposite side of the blade form half an inch (1 cm) from the hilt to about six inches up the blade (15 cm). The handle was well worn wood and the stainless steel blade shone silver in the light. He stared at it for a minute or two before closing his eyes again and returning it to its designated pocket inside his coat. He opened his eyes, nodded to himself in the mirror, and turned and left the bathroom.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

So now you know what's been going behind the scenes and a chapter earlier then I said it would probably happen. Next chapter back to Heiji and Kazuha and shopping. I shouldn't make promises to you guys because I did that with another story and relized I had to add somthing else instead of what I said I was going to add so hopefuly Heiji and Kazuha next chapter.

All inches to centimeter conversions are rounded.

Posted 2/25/12


End file.
